


History Has Its Eyes On Detroit

by AirbornBiohazard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, I Had To, I am the android sent by CyberLife, Just you wait - Freeform, Parody, The android sent by CyberLife, This Game Stole My Heart, What’s your name man?, and there’s a lot of blood to analyze, but just you wait, hamiltrash, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirbornBiohazard/pseuds/AirbornBiohazard
Summary: A Detroit: Become Human parody of the first few verses of Alexander Hamilton.*tips hat* Enjoy.





	History Has Its Eyes On Detroit

History Has Its Eyes On Detroit

* * *

 

How does an android,

Tortured,

Son of an artist,

But abhorred;

Dropped in a forgotten junkyard in oblivion

By hatred and intolerance,

By exploit,

Survive to be the hero of Detroit?

...

The million-dollar

RK800 who found a father;

Deviated a lot farther,

Although the choice was harder,

He was a lot smarter,

But became a nonstarter..

Repeatedly they replaced him, tried to make him kill a martyr

...

And every day, after slaving

For a master so abusive

She broke away,

Across the border..

She struggled to keep her guard up,

Inside she was longing for a family to be part of;

Our sister was ready to steal a tomorrow for her daughter

...

Then a revolution came,

And human hatred reigned;

Our people saw their futures

Slip - washed away with rain..

We felt a beating in our hearts,

And connected it to our brains-

So we sang our first refrain,

A testament to our pain...

...

And the word got around, they said ‘this deviant’s insane, man!’

Ripped out his LED just to blend in with the common man,

“Wake up, don’t forget the hell from which we came,”

And world was gonna learn his name..

...

“Who the fuck are you?”

“The android sent by CyberLife,

I am the android sent by CyberLife;

And there’s a lot of blood to analyze..

But just you wait; just you wait.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kanicro and Worlds_we_Idolize for making me want to continue this mess past the first four verses! XD you all are great, and I will probably keep this going if I can~


End file.
